


Something Like Karma

by Quiet_Shadow



Series: Summer Days Prompts [9]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Different Curse, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/pseuds/Quiet_Shadow
Summary: Mrs Saotome AUGenma Saotome gets in contact with one Principal Kuno. In retrospective and if he had paid any mind for Ranma's rants about school and the Kuno family in general, he would have know it was a disaster in the making...





	Something Like Karma

**Author's Note:**

> Snippet of an AU where Genma didn't fall into the Spring of Drowned Panda but into the Spring of Drowned Girl as well.
> 
> As you can imagine, it opens a few very different cans of worms -- and stir up the craziness in Nerima even more :p

Changing into a woman wasn’t half as bad as Ranma tried to make it sound, Genma thought to himself – well, herself at the moment – as she walked down the street toward the Dojo with a happy bounce in her steps, a bag of free dumplings generously gifted to her by a vendor clutched to her chest. And all it had taken were a few pretty smiles and a compliment or two and a well-studied and practiced blush to get them (and the sight of her bra-less bust peeking through the white fabric of her gi, but, whatever)! How could his son not recognize an opportunity when he saw it and milk it for all its worth, Genma had no idea. He thought he had raised him better than that.

Granted, the martial artist could grudgingly concede that those things on her chest were annoying, that lacking something between her legs was freaky when you weren’t expecting it and that getting her balance back to be able to fight as well as he usually did in either form took time.

But… hair! Long, beautiful hair! Genma couldn’t help but giggle as she passed a satisfied hand through the long, glorious mane that adorned her head when she had two X chromosomes instead of a Y one (and despite what her son might thought, she knew about chromosomes and some sciency-stuff; a martial artist had to have a good education, after all! … Even if Genma admitted his wasn’t as great as he would have liked.)

Trading what was in his pants for the return of his hair didn’t seem that bad, the formerly bald martial artist though as he reached the Tendo residence and opened the garden door. Too bad she kept losing them again whenever she turned back into a man, though. If only there was a way to keep those miraculous hair when she returned to her rightful gender, perhaps she’d be in a bigger hurry to go back to Jusenkyo. Yes, if only…”

“I’m home,” she called out as she entered the house proper and removed her shoes.

“Welcome back, Uncle Saotome – or is it Auntie Saotome now?” Kasumi asked as came to greet her – good girl, that Kasumi. She’d make a great housewife someday and it was a pity she wasn’t actually Ranma’s fiancée. If only she had been a martial artist too… Ah, but never mind. Akane was a good girl too, she just needed some polishing. As for her question…

“Nodoka isn’t around?” she asked nervously, looking frantically right and left just in case her wife had decided to drop by for another surprise visit. He loved her dearly, he truly did… but he also knew her and how seriously she was taking that whole ‘seppuku contract’ thing. Not one of her brightest moments, she admitted, but it was too late for that. Genma felt lucky Nodoka was rather naïve and believed the fable that Genma’s cursed form was actually her husband’s Second Cousin who happened to keep her family name when her husband married into the family, but who knew how long it’d last if they weren’t careful?

She had no desire to do herself seppuku, damnit!

But Kasumi was shaking her head. “Oh no, she isn’t. But Father has a guest,” she added as an afterthought. “Someone from school who wanted to speak to both him and yourself, Uncle Saotome. I think it’s Akane, Nabiki and Ranma’s Principal.”

“You think? Wasn’t he already the Principal when you were attending Furinkan yourself, Kasumi?” Genma asked as she confided the dumplings bag to the oldest Tendo daughter – with her, there was no worry she’d eat them all.

Kasumi raised a hand to her lips. “Oh my, he was, Uncle Saotome, but Principal Kuno changed a lot since that time.”

“Any idea why he came?”

“I think Ranma-kun and Akane-chan did something at school,” the girl replied.

Genma growled a little. Honestly, that boy! What could he have done this time that the school’s Principal himself saw fit to come and try to talk to his parents (and Akane too, but she was Soun’s problem when it came to discipline, not Genma’s and besides, it was rarely Akane’s fault the pair landed in trouble. Usually.)? “Do we have any hot water ready?”

“No, but I can easily prepare one, Uncle Saotome.”

So much for that hope, Genma thought. “You do that, Kasumi-chan. I’ll go see him right now.” No sense in delaying the inevitable and it wasn’t as if she couldn’t pretend to be Ranma’s mother first. If anything, she could excuse herself and come back in her proper male form and introduce himself as Ranma’s father then.

Nodding to herself, she headed for the washitsu where Soun was most certainly receiving his guest.

It was the biggest mistake Genma Saotome ever did, for he had forgotten three very important facts.

1) Ranma and Akane had often complained about their Principal’s strange fetish for everything Hawaiian and, far more disturbing, his obsession about hair-cutting.  
2) Kasumi has called said Principal ‘Principal Kuno’  
3) There were two Kuno children about Ranma’s age who were obsessed with him, the girl with his boy form and the boy with his girl form.

What happened when one female Genma Saotome met one widower, hair-obsessed Principal should have been glaringly obvious.

When Nabiki came back home later that evening after spending time at a minion’s – uh, a friend’s – house, she raised an eyebrow while passing through the family compound’s garden, where a familiar teen was laughing in head off, kneeling upon the ground and clutching his side as he did. She then raised another eyebrow at the sorry state of the washitsu, particularly the paper doors which seemed to have been shredded with a razor… or a hair clipper.  
Uh.

Then there was the occupants; Daddy’s mustache seemed a bit shorted and uneven and Uncle Saotome, back in his male form, seemed to have developed a bad eye twitch and was muttering things about ‘insane’, ‘the boy was right’ and doing something with a pineapple and a certain part of anatomy if that ‘crazy guy’ ever came near him again. Akane sat between them and kept trying to offer Uncle Saotome a cup of tea (hopefully not one she had prepared herself; Akane was better at making drinks than she was at cooking, but she had the habit of brewing it far too long and too strong, so if one wanted a calming drink, they should look go somewhere else). She seemed annoyed but also amused and disgusted – kinda like when the whole mess with Kuno had started, before it became serious. Then the amusement had died a quick death.

Right. Nabiki turned her heels and went to the kitchen to find the only unflappable member of this household and the only one she trusted to give her a straight answer. Kasumi rose her head from the tofu dish she was making and gave her a smile.  
“Good evening, little sister.”

“Good evening, Kasumi. “Ranma is out there maniacally laughing about ‘karma’, Uncle Saotome looks freaked out and someone apparently tried to give Dad a shave; care to bringing me up to speed?” she asked with a drawl.

Kasumi blinked. “Oh, that? I think Principal Kuno might be crushing on Uncle Saotome’s girl form. He shouldn’t have tried to win Uncle Saotome’s love by giving him an haircut; you know how he is about his hair,” she commented innocently as if nothing was wrong.

Nabiki tried not to laugh but she couldn’t stop the grin. Oh boy, and she had missed that? Damn, that what was happened when she spent too much time outside. Then again, perhaps it was just as well; ground zero for a Kuno event was never to best place to be – and she enjoyed her current haircut far too much.

That said, she was internally starting to rub her hands; she had a lot of unused pictures of ‘Auntie Saotome’’s girl form. If the Principal was anything like his son, perhaps he’d be willing to buy a few – or at least exchange them against exoneration from his next hair-cutting scheme.

Eh, a girl could always hope – and look after her own ass.


End file.
